


утренний рейс

by gallyanim



Series: формы мыследеятельности [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: история жебома про то, как он проспал, а бэм на него наехал и ему пришлось извиняться хд
Series: формы мыследеятельности [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578
Kudos: 1





	утренний рейс

**Author's Note:**

> бэмбэм и его сумка размером с икею: <https://twitter.com/sweetie_bam/status/1180706026078666752>
> 
> осторожно, ужасные намёки на жекбомов

Вылет в Европу, к счастью, планировался во вполне вменяемое время (не какие-нибудь пять утра, как вот недавно летали в Таиланд), так что вроде как можно было спокойно рассчитывать на то, что все прибудут к месту сбора и погружения в транспорт до аэропорта своевременно и даже небось успеют принарядиться. Вроде бы так, но как известно, менеджер предполагает, а Бог (хм) располагает. Заминка была неожиданной, но довольно неприятной.

На всякий случай менеджер ещё раз всех пересчитал. Марк на месте, Югём, Джексон, Ёндже... Джинён вытаскивал у Джексона из заднего кармана штанов шапочку, коих у Джексона было примерно три сотни, так что вряд ли он бы всё равно стал протестовать. Короче, тоже на месте, хоть и превратился в яйцо с ушами после напяливания пресловутой шапочки. Джебом - и тот здесь, да ещё весь из себя красавчик. Менеджер невольно подумал "вылизанный какой явился", потом вспомнил, что Джебом и Джексон пришли на собрание одновременно и поёжился. Аккуратный, вот. Явление безусловно удивительное, но не настолько удивительное, как недостача, никуда не девшаяся при пересчёте.

Не то чтобы с Бэмбэмом ранее не бывало проблем. Менеджер вздохнул. Не было среди них ни одного человека, с которым он не помнил бы хоть каких-нибудь проблем. Просто обычно они были несколько иного порядка - ну там, паспорт забыл, с кем не бывает. Или случайно профукал все командировочные в дьюти-фри ещё при вылете ("Хён, но это же Баленсиага! Всего за две тыщи баксов вместо двух тыщ трёхсот в городе!").

Бэмбэм впервые в жизни опаздывал в аэропорт. Менеджер нервничал и пересчитывал группу по четвёртому кругу. Бэмбэм продолжал опаздывать. Менеджер нервничал ещё больше.

Зато весь красивый и довольный жизнью, а также зажившим пирсингом в носу Джебом был счастлив. Он торжествовал. Ликовал. Праздновал. Плясал внутренне лезгинку, и неважно, что лезгинку Джебом представлял себе довольно смутно. Он всё равно знал, что именно её танцуют от невероятного счастья. Главное было, не спалиться раньше времени, так что на всякий случай Джебом обнялся с Джексоном и спрятал лицо в мягкую ромашку его рюкзака.

Проснулся он от того, что Югём наступил ему на пятку. Прошло минут пятнадцать, не больше, но у менеджера за это время сгорело очевидно пара миллионов нервных клеток, а Джебом отлично выспался. Бэмбэм стоял, запыхавшись, и с виноватым (божечки кошечки!) выражением лица слушал, как три менеджера и водитель отчитывают его хором.

\- Проспал, - только и успел вставить в их гневную речь Бэмбэм. Что и требовалось. Бэмбэм ещё что-то поблеял про то, как работал над музыкой полночи, камбэк же скоро, но всем было всё равно. Оправдания не принимались.

Жизнь была прекрасна. Кто-то проспал расписание, и это был не Джебом. Ещё больше жизнь украшало то, что из всех остальных это оказался его главный обидчик.

Менеджеры хором распихали их по машинам, и Джебом не без сожаления расстался с мягкой ромашкой и таким же мягким (фигурально выражаясь, конечно, вы видели его пресс?) Джексоном, дабы залезть в машину с главным лохом сегодняшнего дня.

\- Доброе утро, - бодро сказал Джебом и потрепал Бэмбэма по коленке.  
\- Хён, - застонал тот, и Джебом невольно заподозрил, что на самом деле Бэмбэм всё-таки работал скорее не над музыкой, а над бутылкой текилы, прихваченной в дьюти-фри в Мексике. Но что ж поделать, опьянение только отягощает вину. Джебом кое-как пересел от развалившегося на весь салон Марка к Бэмбэму рядом и без лишних слов сунул ему под нос экран телефона с заботливо найденным уже в логах сообщением. Бэмбэм снова застонал от яркого света экрана прямо глаза, что-то пробормотал в духе "Я какое злое зло тебе сделал, хён" (Джебом мог бы выкатить ему список длиной с их контракт) и уставился подслеповато на сообщение.

\- Это я написал? - растерянно спросил Бэмбэм и почесал затылок. - Хёёён, ну может не сегодня? Хён, у меня красивый костюм.

\- А у меня нет, что ли, - Джебом любовно погладил нашивки на ивсенлорановском пиджаке. - Я прям как чувствовал. Давай, обещал таскать мои вещи, если станешь, щас, дай прочитаю, "такой же сонный лентяй как Джебоми-хён" - вот и таскай. Я честно приехал на час раньше тебя! Знаешь, как не выспался? А ещё Кунта...

\- Если ты не возьмёшь его пижаму немедленно, - Марк приоткрыл сонные глаза, - я брошу тебе в лоб наш Виво. Ты его держал, он тяжёлый.

Джебом, обрадовавшись поддержке, быстро всучил измученному жизнью и нарзаном Бэмбэму некрасивый свёрток в пакете из Дайсо. С Бэмбэма мигом слетела вся усталость и осталась только паника: чтобы он, да в аэропорт, да в Европу, да вот с этим?! Он мигом раскрыл свой дорожный рюкзак и принялся копаться в поисках более приличной переноски. В сам рюкзак самолётная пижама Джебома и его пушистые тапки котиками явно бы не влезли уже, как-никак в полёте кожа сохнет будь здоров, так что мелких косметических штучек надо набрать немало, а там ещё и Югём запасную попросит. Зато... зато на дне лежала сложенной вчетверо так и не распакованная Баленсиага.

Дефилировать с сумкой шириной в три Бэмбэма по аэропорту было, конечно, не очень удобно. Но главное - ни один хён не смог испортить его аэропортный лук, который Бэмбэм подбирал так тщательно, что даже будильник забыл завести.


End file.
